


[Podfic] The Night Gone Black

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Rainverse Podfics [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Road Trips, Surviving the Snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of Lorraine's "The Night Gone Black" Part 2 in the RainverseDarcy is slapping Jane’s hand away from the basket of king crab legs when almost everyone else in the restaurant disintegrates. Ashes swirl through the air and settle in a thick scum on the top of Darcy’s ramekin of melted butter.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis
Series: Rainverse Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] The Night Gone Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Night Gone Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136583) by [lunabee34 (Lorraine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34). 



> Thanks to lunabee34 for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work (which was a gift request for me after I made her a MLP icon, I thought I'd just get a little 100-word drabble or something instead they wrote this gem <33333). :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:21:45**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0rt7r0aeepdnpes/The%20Night%20Gone%20Black%20by%20lunabee34.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[The Night Gone Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136583)**
  * **Author:[Lorraine/lunabee34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
